heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Let Me Down
Don't Let Me Down A Shipfic by Bermuda I lay on my throne, my elegant form draped across it, one paw holding a mirror, the other painting my eyelids with golden eyeshadow, my delicate claws holding the thin, expensive brush with experienced grace. The brush was made of the finest materials in all of Pyrrhia, a gift from my dragonet years, given to me on my birthday by my mother, who now lay peacefully in her grave. It had painted my eyelids for years, making my beauty even more pronounced and obvious. From the day I was introduced to the first batch of suitors, I was able to easily sway them into loving me. But I can't manage to please who I really want to, and probably never will. Finishing my eyeshadow, I batted my eyes at a male guard next to her throne. "How do I look? I thought the gold would be a nice dramatic touch, not just plain brown." she said, wrinkling her about at the word brown. She hated brown makeup. It didn't shine. Of course, the male guard was speechless, and quickly looked away to hide his blush. "You look great, your royal highness." he replied in a practiced voice, but he glanced around to make sure he was the only one in the throne room besides me, and he leaned down, held my takin lightly in his, and kissed the top of it respectfully. "Like always, Queen Blaze." he added in a low murmur. I closed my eyes and giggled flirtatiously, pulling my paw out of his, really wanting to yank it away. I couldn't bear any more of this, pretending that the guards impress me. There's someone worth so much more... I thought, gazing into my mirror once again. I clapped my delicate talons lightly after a few minutes of silence, summoning another guard, this one female. "Skink, please go fetch my fifth necklace chest. Take Dingo with you," I commanded, giggling lightly. I couldn't wait to try on the assortment of necklaces that rested in that chest... I had one of my best servants pick them out and arrange all of them in chests, which there were ten of. Each chest had around twenty necklaces in it, and they usually followed a certain color scheme. Except the blue ones. Those were tucked away in a special chest, one that only she had seen. She almost never wore blue, but occasionally put a aquamarine bracelet or ring on when her IceWing allies visited. I admired my light makeup in the mirror once again, applying a quick coat of black eyeliner. Before long, Skink and Dingo rushed in to the throne room, carrying a ornate oak chest inlaid with gold accents. They set it down in front of her, and the two bowed low, their wings spread beside them in respect. "Your magesty, the chest you requested." Dingo said, his voice slightly rough and very low-pitched. I smiled, stepping gracefully off the throne and opening the chest. The first thing I noticed was the abundance of silver. My heart nearly stopped cold, my face growing hot. There, sitting in the middle of them all, was a necklace of aquamarine, sapphire, and diamonds. What? I don't even recognize this necklace! How did this happen! I thought, my talons shaking as I pulled it out, holding it up in front of me. It glittered beautifully, but it had a more exotic luster about it. "Queen Blaze, your chest organizer said that Queen Glacier put this chest together herself. She said that your ally queen gave this necklace to you, but wanted to surprise you like this." Skink said, watching my paws brush the precious jewels. Glacier...she sent me something, my heart was throbbing at a borderline unhealthy pace, my brain almost shutting down. The other queen had given me a piece of her heart. That was it. All I need to know. I slipped the beautiful necklace over my head, feeling the weight of the jewels on my hard SandWing scales. I'm carrying the weight of her heart, and I'll never let it fall. I thought passionately, picking up my mirror to look at myself. It was gorgeous. There was no way anyone would tell her differently. I examined the other jewelry in the chest, sending away my servants and guards so I could cry in happiness alone, let my makeup bleed down the scales on my face. Soon, the entire set adorned me, bracelets and necklaces and earrings of silver, aquamarine, and sapphires bedecking my body. It was perfect, and I would call a meeting with the beautiful IceWing Queen to thank her. You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ''- Dr. Seuss'' I fight with my talons, my makeup even more enhanced than usual, my beauty now shining brighter that nearly any star in the sky. I knew it was overkill, but I needed to impress Glacier. She needed to know that I cared about her gift, even though she probably didn't care as much about me. The guards stood at the doors, ready to give me an alert if the Queen and her small troupe of guards could be seen in the sky coming towards us. wip "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." ''- Johnny Depp''